touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Curiosities of Lotus Asia
Regresar a Literatura Oficial ---- 東方香霖堂　～ Curiosities of Lotus Asia (Touhou Kourindou ~ Curiosities of Lotus Asia) es una serie de historias paralelas que complementan la linea de historia de Touhou. Escrita por ZUN e ilustrada por Genji Asai, cada historia consta de cuatro paginas; una pagina entera de ilustracion a color, las otras tres es para puro texto. Cuando fue serializada en Colorful PUREGIRL, cada historia requería dos meses para salir completa (en promedio). Las historias mismas salen en diferentes revistas, y ahora sale en la revista Dengeki Moeoh. Está escrita desde el punto de vista de Rinnosuke Morichika, dueño de Kourindou, una pequeña tienda de objetos raros. Naturalmente, el tiene muchos "clientes" conocidos que llegan a la tienda, especialemente Reimu Hakurei y Marisa Kirisame. Además, una edición de antología con todos los volúmenes fue lanzada el 30 de septiembre de 2010 por ASCII Media Works. Durante una entrevista con Dengeki Online en 2015, se confirmó que Curiosities de Lotus Asia continuaría su serialización en la revista Strange Creators of Outer World. Fechas de Lanzamientos Datos cortesía del Touhou Wiki Japonés. Colorful PUREGIRL *pg. 001: Cubierta *pg. 003: Aforismo - incluido solo en la edicion de tapa dura *pg. 005: Indice *pg. 006: (Colorful PUREGIRL, Febrero 2004) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 01|Capitulo 1: 幻想郷の巫女と十五冊の魅力 (La Miko del Templo de Gensokyo y los Quince Fascinantes Volúmenes (Primera Mitad)]] *pg. 012: (Colorful PUREGIRL, Marzo 2004) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 02|Capitulo 1: 幻想郷の巫女と十五冊の魅力 ((La Miko del Templo de Gensokyo y y los Quince Fascinantes Volúmenes (Segunda Mitad)]] *pg. 018: (Colorful PUREGIRL, Abril 2004) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 03|Capitulo 2: 幻想の鳥 (Ave Fantastica)]] *pg. 024: (Colorful PUREGIRL, Mayo 2004) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 04|Capitulo 3: 完全で瀟洒なティータイム (Hora del Té Elegante y Perfecta: Parte 1)]] *pg. 029: (Colorful PUREGIRL, Junio 2004) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 05|Capitulo 3: 完全で瀟洒なティータイム (Hora del Té Elegante y Perfecta: Parte 2)]] * 2004/06/03 (Colorful PUREGIRL, Julio 2004) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 06|Capitulo 4: 霖雨の火炉 (Horno de Lluvia: Parte 1)]] * 2004/07/03 (Colorful PUREGIRL, Agosto 2004) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 07|Capitulo 4: 霖雨の火炉 (Horno de Lluvia: Parte 2)]] * 2004/08/03 (Colorful PUREGIRL, Septiembre 2004) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 08|Capitulo 5: 夏の梅霖堂 (Pasillo del Ciruelo de Verano: Parte 1)]] * 2004/09/03 (Colorful PUREGIRL, Octubre 2004) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 09|Capitulo 5: 夏の梅霖堂 (Pasillo del Ciruelo de Verano: Parte 2)]] Magazine ELFICS Aún cuando el sistema numérico empieza desde el principio, esto es material nuevo y no una reimpresión de las historias de PUREGIRL. * 2004/10/29 (Magazine ELFICS, Vol. 001) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 10|Capitulo 1: 無縁塚の彼岸花 (Flores Higan de Muenzuka)]] * 2004/12/27 (Magazine ELFICS, Vol. 002) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 11|Capitulo 2: 紫色を超える光 (Luz Ultravioleta)]] * 2005/02/25 (Magazine ELFICS, Vol. 003) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 12|Capitulo 3: 幽し光、窓の雪 (Luz Fantasmal, Nieve en la Ventana)]] * 2005/04/26 (Magazine ELFICS, Vol. 004) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 13|Capitulo 4: 無々色の桜 (Sakura Incolora)]] * 2005/08/05 (Magazine ELFICS, Vol. 005) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 14|Capitulo 5: 名前の無い石 (Una Piedra sin Nombre)]] * 2005/10/05 (Magazine ELFICS, Vol. 006) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 15|Capitulo 6: 働かない式神 (Shikigami Holgazana)]] El Navi El sistema numerico cambia del viejo sistema al sistema numerico consecutivo. * 2005/12/16? [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 16|Capitulo 16: 洛陽の紙価 (Precio del Papel en Luoyang)]] * 2006/02/10? [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 17|Capitulo 17: 月と河童 (Luna y Kappa)]] Dengeki Moeoh * 2006/06/26 (Dengeki Moeoh, August 2006) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 18|Capitulo 18: 龍の写真機 (Cámara del Dragón)]] * 2006/08/26 (Dengeki Moeoh, October 2006) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 19|Capitulo 19: 奇跡の蝉 (Cigarra Milagrosa)]] * 2006/10/26 (Dengeki Moeoh, December 2006) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 20|Capitulo 20: 神の美禄 (El Dios del Sake)]] * 2006/12/26 (Dengeki Moeoh, Febrero 2006) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 21|Capitulo 21: 妖怪の見た宇宙 (El Universo que los Youkai Vieron)]] * 2007/02/26 (Dengeki Moeoh, April 2007) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 22|Capitulo 22: 流行する神 (Fashionable God)]] * 2007/04/26 (Dengeki Moeoh, June 2007) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 23|Capitulo 23: うるおいの月 (Moisturize Moon)]] * 2007/06/26 (Dengeki Moeoh, August 2007) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 24|Capitulo 24: 神社の御利益 (Bendiciones del Templo)]] * 2007/08/25 (Dengeki Moeoh, October 2007) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 25|Capitulo 25: 八雲立つ夜 (La Noche en que Entraron las Nubes de Tormenta)]] * 2007/10/26 (Dengeki Moeoh, December 2007) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 26|Capitulo 26: 幸運のメカニズム (El Mecanismo de la Fortuna)]] Otros * 2004/12/30? (Doujinshi, 霊偲志異2 (Ryohsaishii 2)) [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: Capitulo 11.5|Capitulo 11.5?: 神々の道具 (La Herramienta de las Deidades)]] Contenido Pedazos de información sobre las fechas son por cortesía de la japonesa Touhou Wiki. *pg. 001: Cover *pg. 003: Aforismo *pg. 005: Índice *pg. 006: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 01|Capítulo 1: Doncella del Santuario de Gensokyo y los quince libros fascinantes — parte 1]] - lanzado en 2004-01-05 (Colorful PUREGIRL, Febrero del 2004) *pg. 012: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 02|Capitulo 2: Doncella del Santuario de Gensokyo y los quince libros fascinantes — parte 2]] - lanzado el 2004-02-03 (Colorful PUREGIRL, Marzo del 2004) *pg. 018: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 03|Capitulo 3: Pájaro ilusoria]] - lanzado el 2004-03-03 (Colorful PUREGIRL, Abril del 2004) *pg. 024: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 04|Capitulo 4: La hora del té completo y elegante — parte 1]] - lanzado el 2004-04-03 (Colorful PUREGIRL, Mayo del 2004) *pg. 029: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 05|Capitulo 5: La hora del té completo y elegante — parte 2]] - lanzado el 2004-05-01 (Colorful PUREGIRL, Junio del 2004) *pg. 034: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 06|Capitulo 6: Horno de llovizna — parte 1]] - lanzado el 2004-06-03 (Colorful PUREGIRL, Julio del 2004) *pg. 039: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 07|Capitulo 7: Horno de llovizna — parte 2]] - lanzado el 2004-07-03 (Colorful PUREGIRL, Agosto del 2004) *pg. 044: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 08|Capitulo 8: Verano llovizna Hall — Parte 1]] - lanzado el 2004-08-03 (Colorful PUREGIRL, Septiembre del 2004) *pg. 049: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 09|Capitulo 9: Verano llovizna Hall — Parte 2]] - lanzado el 2004-09-03 (Colorful PUREGIRL, Octubre del 2004) *pg. 055: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 10|Capitulo 10: Flores Higan de Muenzuka]] - lanzado el 2004-10-29 (Magazine Elfics vol. 001) *pg. 064: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 11|Capitulo 11: Púrpura-trascendiendo la luz]] - lanzado el 2004-12-17 (Magazine Elfics vol. 002) *pg. 073: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 12|Capitulo 12: Herramienta de la Deidad]] - lanzado el 2004-12-25 (contribution for a doujinshi "Reisai Shii 2") *pg. 079: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 13|Capitulo 13: Luz fantasmal, nieve en la ventana]] - lanzado el 2005-02-25 (Magazine Elfics 2 vol. 003) *pg. 089: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 14|Capitulo 14: Sakura incolora]] - lanzado el 2005-04-26 (Magazine Elfics 2 vol. 004) *pg. 098: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 15|Capitulo 15: Una piedra sin nombre]] - lanzado el 2005-08-05 (Magazine Elfics 2 vol. 005) *pg. 107: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 16|Capitulo 16: Desmontaje de Shikigami]] - lanzado el 2005-10-05 (Magazine Elfics 2 vol. 006) *pg. 116: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 17|Capitulo 17: Precio del papel en Luoyang]] - lanzado el 2005-12-16 (Elnavi) *pg. 124: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 18|Capitulo 18: Luna y Kappa]] - lanzado el 2006-02-10 (Elnavi) *pg. 132: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 19|Capitulo 19: Cámara del dragón]] - lanzado el 2006-06-26 (Dengeki Moeou, Agosto 2006) *pg. 142: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 20|Capitulo 20: Cigarra milagrosa]] - lanzado el 2006-08-26 (Dengeki Moeou, Octubre 2006) *pg. 150: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 21|Capitulo 21: El Dios del sake]] - lanzado el 2006-10-26 (Dengeki Moeou, Diciembre 2006) *pg. 158: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 22|Capitulo 22: El universo de la Sierra de Youkai]] - lanzado el 2006-12-26 (Dengeki Moeou, Febrero 2007) *pg. 167: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 23|Capitulo 23: Dios de moda]] - lanzado el 2006-02-26 (Dengeki Moeou, Abril 2007) *pg. 175: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 24|Capitulo 24: Hidratar la luna]] - lanzado el 2006-04-26 (Dengeki Moeou, Junio 2007) *pg. 183: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 25|Capitulo 25: Bendiciones del Santuario]] - lanzado el 2006-06-26 (Dengeki Moeou, Agosto 2007) *pg. 191: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 26|Capitulo 26: Las nubes de tormenta se rodó en la noche]] - lanzado el 2007-08-25 (Dengeki Moeou, Octubre 2007) *pg. 198: [[Curiosities of Lotus Asia: capitulo 27|Capitulo 27: Mecanismo de la fortuna]] - lanzado el 2007-10-26 (Dengeki Moeou, Diciembre 2007) *pg. 206: Epílogo Notas * Las historias mismas fueron serializadas en distintas publicaciones: Magazine Elfics, Elnavi, Dengeki Moeoh ( ), y Colorful PUREGIRL. Un capitulo extra fue sacado en un doujin de twirl-lock, "Reisaishii 2" ( ). Cuando era serializado en Colorful PUREGIRL, aproximadamente cada historia requería dos meses para que se complete. Esto esta relacionado con la razón por la que las numeraciones de cada capitulo son diferentes en las revistas y en las novelas por internet. La numeración dada por ZUN en cada publicacion se muestra abajo. Cada serie de la publicación aparece alineada cerca de la izquierda. Su comentario exacto es "Esta es la proxima parte del capitulo 7". En Colorful PUREGIRL, las partes uno y dos se combinaban en un solo capitulo. En la revista Elfics, la numeracion se comenzo desde el principio. Just after the second chapter was published there, Comiket 67 took place and a doujinshi was sold which included one story of CoLA. It wasn't available anywhere else, so once people found out about it and tried to buy it, the resale price skyrocketed. It was also unclear if was part of the official series until the hardcover compilation was released. En Elnavi, las partes uno y dos fueron hechas para que sean historias separadas. En la edicion de tapa dura, el capitulo exclusivo en el doujinshi fue tambien incluido. Todo parecia estar bien, pero habia otro problema; la numeracion de los capitulos en la version de tapa dura no coincidian con la version de la revista. No te enriedes con fuentes que listan diferentes numeraciones. * La preview del articulo esta en aqui. * Los titulos del capitulo 8 y 9 ― 霧雨の火炉 y 夏の梅雨堂 ― fueron originalmente puestos como 霖雨の火炉 and 夏の梅霖堂. Links * Dengeki Moeoh Navegación en:Curiosities of Lotus Asia ja:東方香霖堂　〜 Curiosities of Lotus Asia ru:Curiosities of Lotus Asia pt:Curiosities of Lotus Asia fr:Curiosities of Lotus Asia de:Curiosities of Lotus Asia Categoría:Trabajos impresos Categoría:Curiosities of Lotus Asia